Johnny Gil
Johnny Gil is a former member of the Black Order and a scientist in the European Branch's Science Division. Recently, he 'retired' from the Order to go after Allen Walker, wanting to help him. Info Appearance Johnny is one of the seemingly younger members of the Science Department. He is often identified by the black skull on his shirt and his big glasses. recently he has started to tie his hair in a ponytail. Personality Johnny is friendly and amiable, but one of the weakest members of the Science Division. Prone to passing out from low blood pressure, he is taken to the Medical Division on a regular basis, initially by Tup Dop and, after Tup's death, by Tup's sister, Cash Dop. Despite all of the hatred harbored within the Order towards Allen, Johnny has remained steadfast on Allen's support side, defending him constantly when he hears rumors going around in Allen's disfavor. Because of Allen getting hurt badly while defending Johnny during the attack on the European Branch Headquarters, Johnny has dedicated himself to getting stronger so that, when Allen needs it, he can support him in return. In D.Gray-ma Formerly a member of the North American Branch Science Division, along with his best friend Tup Dop, Johnny has presumably served the order for a while to have been able to secure a promotion to the European Brach, despite his age. He was one of Suman's friends; he was the only one who knew that Suman was lonely. Because their rooms were so close together, they would often play chess together, in which Johnny would win most of the time. Whenever Suman would lose, he would ignore Johnny the next time they met in the cafeteria but always asked Johnny to a game whenever he returned from missions. When he found out that Suman was dying, his face became dominated by tears and heartbroken sorrow. The manga also highlighted his presence in panels, making this particular scene one of the more emotional scenes of the series. After Allen returns with the Ark, Johnny defends him against the accusations that he is a traitor working for the Noah. A short time later, Johnny is impaled through the chest by the Noah Lulu Bell, disguised as Andrew Nansen, as her Akuma forces invade the Black Order HQ. He is later thrown by the Skull Tapp Dopp and is finally attacked by an Akuma. However, Johnny is saved before the Akuma could eat him, and he begs Allen to save everyone. Johnny disappears, along with Bak Chang, Reever, the Generals, the scientists, Miranda, and Noise Marie, when the level 4 Akuma destroys the fifth laboratory. He is later shown to be alive and in stable condition. He pleads and weeps over the Skull Tapp. When Tapp dies, Johnny is in tears. Johnny soon meets Tapp's sister Cash and seems to be overjoyed, even hugging her and screaming that she has her brother's belly, which Cash is incredibly annoyed by. Besides Bak, Reever and Komui, he is the most prominent member of the Science Department. Seed of Destruction arc When Reever and the other Science Section heads, Regory Peck and Mark Barrows, travel to North American Branch to study the newly revealed Alma Karma, Johnny accompanies Reever as his assistant. There, Johnny becomes sickened by the revelation of what Yu Kanda and Alma had been forced to do to one another and throws up on Regory, ending in them getting dismissed from the meeting. Almost immediately after, North American Branch is invaded by the Earl, who lets in several member of the Noah Family. The Noah take Johnny and the others hostage to lure Allen in for Alma Karma's awakening. Johnny and the others bear witness to Alma's awakening and consequential assault on the North American Branch. After the attack, when Allen is detained, Johnny and the other members of the Science Division work on keeping up their strength so they can find a way to help Allen. When Allen escapes and Johnny hears the news that Allen has been branded a traitor and target for capture, he can only ask why it all had to happen. Search for A.W. arc Three months after Allen's escape, Johnny has taken to working out daily and has not needed to take as many trips to the hospital as he once did. Jiji Lujun, finding this odd, drags Reever and Cash along with him to invesitgate when Johnny dismisses himself. When he is found in the off-limits records section, trying to taken Allen's case information, and he is confronted by Reever, who asks if he plans on going to Allen, Johnny announces he would like to resign from the Science Division, with his reason being that his grandmother is in ill-health due to her age and that he is the only member of his family left to carry on the family name. To keep Johnny from being punished for not taking the proper steps to resigning, though, Reever refuses to listen to Johnny's request. Eventually, though, Reever gives in, admitting that he understands why Johnny wants to leave. After Reever and the other members of the Science Division give Johnny what well-wishes and advice they can, Johnny leaves for the train station, where he is met by two Central agents who want him to drink a serum that will cause him to forget his time in the Order. Realizing right off that drinking the serum will make him forget that he is, indeed, going to look for and help Allen, Johnny attempts to escape with the help of a few smoke bombs, but the Central agents, who turn out to be CROW, capture him quickly. Just then, though, Kanda arrives and saves Johnny, announcing that he wants to help Johnny find Allen. After they arrive in a new town, Johnny and Kanda, using a list of people Allen/Cross owe money to, begin to go to debt collectors and building/bar managers in a nearby red-light district to look for anyone who might have seen Allen, Johnny figuring that Allen would want to find out more about Cross' connections though the places the General frequented the most. When Kanda asks Johnny why he's looking for Allen, Johnny answers that it is because he and Allen are friends, and just as Johnny asks Kanda for his reasons Johnny is attacked by an Akuma. After being saved by Kanda, Johnny listens in shock when Kanda explains that he feels guilty for his part in Allen's transformation into Nea Walker, and Johnny, realizing that Kanda came back to the Order for Allen's sake, tears up and thanks him. The next morning, when they are both hung over from drinking so much the previous night, Johnny tries to get Kanda to drink a newly revamped Komuvitan D, which Kanda knocks out of his hands. Johnny chases the bottle and ends up on the ground in front of a performing clown, watching the clown in wonder. When the clown holds out his hat to collect money from the onlookers, Johnny realizes that his purse was stolen and runs off, crying out frantically, to Kanda's confusion, about needing to get a job. When Johnny tries to pull Kanda along with him, the clown is attacked by an Akuma, and when the Akuma explodes before Kanda can intervene, Johnny and Kanda are shocked to see that the clown is Allen. Johnny, happy to see Allen again, tearfully hugs him stating he's glad to have found him. Allen tries to run away only for Kanda to pin him down and rub his face with a cloth to get the make-up off. As an Akuma arrives and Allen asks how Link died, Johnny shows his relief of finally knowing that Allen really didn't kill Link. He informs Allen that Link died after Allen left prompting Allen to realize it was Apocryphos who killed the inspector. As more Akuma arrive and Allen flees to keep the people safe, Kanda and Johnny follow in pursuit. Johnny calls out for his golem and reveals it's one he made so the Order won't be able to track it and placed a receiver on Allen's head when he hugged him. When they arrive to Allen's location, Allen passes out, Kanda realizes that the wound that is bothering Allen is the one he had caused with Mugen at the North American Branch, and Johnny sees that his Innocence is trying to heal it, as it had when Tyki had punctured his heart. When Allen falls unconscious, Johnny and Kanda take him to a hotel to rest, Johnny staying by his side and urging him to fight. After Allen awakens, Johnny is happy and gets him some water to help him. As Allen drinks and Johnny tries to get some painkillers, Allen grabs Johnny's head from behind and slams it to the wall knocking him out. After Kanda rushes in the room and giving Johnny his own blood to help him, Johnny soon awakes and starts to realize what happened between him and Allen. Allen, freaking out over the thought of hurting Johnny, backs away and orders Johnny not to come any closer to him. Johnny refuses because, as he states, "Because I, Johnny Gill, as your friend..I want to help you.", which catches Allen off guard from laughing and makes Kanda smirk (and then annoyed) at the flustered Allen. They then open "Johnnys' Speedy Repair Service" to make some money and has special handcuffs on him and Allen to keep him from running away again. He tells Allen that it would be too dangerous to stay at the inn and need to make some money for their shelter and food and becomes shocked from Allen's Innocence reacting suddenly. Having followed Allen, he sends his bat to find Kanda and let them know were they are and then he arives and is shocked to see the Earl there and saves Allen from getting crushed by the Earl. Terrified by the pressence of the Earl, Johnny atempts to get Allen away from him despite Allen's plea for Johnny to leave. Johnny refuses, stating they'll leave together. As the Earl sees similarities with Johnny carrying Allen as Mana did in the past, the Earl, angrily asking who he is blows Johnny away sending him backwards to a wall. On Sora's Team Johnny notifies the team about clues of peices of a mystery or chain of events about what's happening on their missions. Category:D.Gray-man characters Category:Anime characters Category:Humans Category:Manga characters Category:Cowards Category:Scientists Category:Smart characters Category:Geniuses Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Comedy characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Funimation characters